This protocol seeks to examine changes in neuropsychological and neurological functioning, physical growth and development, and immunologic status in otherwise healthy hemophilic children and adolescents infected with the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV+) and in matched control groups of HIV seronegative (HIV-) hemophiliacs and non-hemophiliac siblings of hemophiliacs.